Island in the storm
by steelwing1313
Summary: After Pacifica's party she wants to make everybody think she is not as bad as she use to be, but will a plane crash solve her problems or cause more.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Gravity Falls**

_AN: the last story I posted , Tigresses luck, was written by my best friend Aceplaysgames13 so I thought he should get some credit and could anybody who reads this go check out his YouTube channel. _

Dipper's POV

"Is anybody concerned with the fact that Mabel's enemy Pacifica Northwest has invited us to her jumbo jet party?" I questioned. "Dipper don't be Captain Buzzkill," Mabel said, "besides our best friend Ace is going to be their."

We arrived at the airstrip for the party we pulled in and Grunkle Stan yelled for us to sponsor him while he runs some errands. Me and Mabel walked to the plane to meet up with Ace who arrived earlier with Pacifica.

"Guys you made it this party is going to rock," Ace said as we walked to him. "Yea it is now that the party queen is here," Mabel said in a cheerful tone. "Ace are you concerned with the fact that Pacifica invited us to her party?" I asked. "Dipper dont worry everything is going be fine," Ace said, "besides she invited the entire town so dont worry."

Mabel, Ace, and I walked onto Pacifica's plane after Pacifica's mom took Ace's cell phone saying we need to stop looking at electronics and interact with the other guests. "OH MY GOSH," Mabel yells. "What is it?" Ace and I say at the same time. "Ace was right Pacifica did invite everybody there's Candy and Grenda, and a lot of cute guys." She said staring around the room. Same old Mabel I thought and started to walk around looking at everybody who came from Pacifica down to Gideon.

Ace's POV

I watched Dipper run off after Mabel ran off, I decided I should go help Pacifica cause she asked for my help earlier when we arrived and I said I was going to help after meeting up with the 'mystery twins'.

"Ace I need your help lifting some stuff," Pacifica says as I start walking to her. "What do you want me to lift?" I ask. She hands me a crate of two liter sodas and says here. "Is this all?" I ask holding the crate with ease in one hand. She shakes her head and gives me three more and now I couldn't even see over the top of it. "I think thats it here let me lead you there," she said.

We start weaving through the crowd the four crates were not heavy I just couldnt see through or around them she stops me and tells me to drop them on the table in front of me, I do what she says and when im done she says follow me.

We walk through the crowd up to what looked like a stage built for karaoke. "Welcome to my grand jumbo jet party we will get to partying as soon as were in the air so everybody to their seats we will be taking off soon." Pacifica said to everybody before hoping off stage and pulling me with her to what she said is our seats.

"Ace are you sure this party will make people think that im not as bad as they think?" Pacifica questioned. "Pacifica dont worry this party has to make people believe it remember we have been planning it for weeks." I quickly answer.

"Good evening ladys and gentlemen im your pilot Captain Mendez the weather is a calm seventy degrees Fahrenheit and we will be departing soon so everybody buckle your safety belts and put trays in the upright position." The pilot said and everybody stopped moving but everybody was still talking.

"Ace I got to tell you something." Pacifica whispered. "What is it?" I ask in a whispered tone. "I am kinda afraid of flying," she whispers really quietly. I stare at her in complete shock the girl who survived liliputians, a ghost, and being around clones of Dipper was afraid of flying. "Your afraid of flying." I say starting to near laugh. "Well not of flying in general just being in a plane while flying." She said starting to ger worried that she shouldn't have told anyone. "Dont worry Pacifica im not going to tell anyone I'll help you through it," I said and as I said it we were leaving the landing strip.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Gravity Falls**

_AN: did yall like any of Ace's videos he also told me that he would continue working on Tigresses Luck as soon as he finds the time he has a lot of videos to edit anyway on with the story. P.S this story will mostly be in Ace's POV._

Ace's POV

Were in the air and Pacifica looks like she might have a heart attack and she will not let go of my arm I'm probably bleeding from her nails digging into my skin. "Pacifica I understand your afraid of flying in a airplane, but could you do me a favor and stop digging into my arm." I said/whispered. She lets her death grip go but still holds on to my arm.

Then the plane starts shaking uncontrollably and were back to death grip. I pry her finger nails out of my arm and walk to the cockpit to see what was wrong. I knocked three times in the order he talked about earlier as the third knock hit the door it opens wide and the captain bounds out of it with a parachute on he runs to the back of the plane to a emergency exit hits the lever and jumps leaving us in the plane.

The plane starts to nose dive and everybody is screaming I climb my way over to the cockpit with Dipper and Pacifica following behind me. "Ace can you fly this thing." Pacifica and Dipper say in unison. I nod my head and manage to pull the plane into gliding position. "Why are we still falling?" Dipper asks. "Both engines are down I have to tell everybody about this." I yell.

"Attention passengers we have to make a crash landing both engines are down. BRACE FOR IMPACT." I yell. It all goes dark for a moment water begins to flood in. We resurface and float to shore the planes in ruins I walk out of the cockpit and to the emergency door in the front the yellow slide pops out and everybody slides down it in a panic.

Were on a beach by what I can see the beach goes in both directions for at least a mile. "This never would have happened if Pacifica hadn't invited us to her stupid party." One of the kids yell which everybody recognizes as Gideon. A few kids nod in agreement until I stood up for her "Listen here Gideon Pacifica did not know that we would crash, she didn't know we would end up on this island. So leave her alone and lets try to figure out a way of this pile of earth." I said/yelled at him.

"No why would I work on a side with the person who got us here and her idiot boyfriend," Gideon yells back, "you know what lets make boarders." He draws a long line from sea to the forest next to the beach. "There the side your standing on is your side and the side that im standing on is my side." He says. "Fine by me but first a few rules I can not cross onto your side you cant cross onto mine. Anybody else can chose which side they want to live on yours or mine." I say as load as possible. "Fine by me," Gideon said then walks to the other side of his area.

I turn around and notice a few things: one Gideon didn't notice he left me the plane. Two Pacifica looks like shes about to kiss me. Third everybody looks between my side and Gideon's to see which ones better for living.

"Pacifica are you ok?" I ask. She snaps out of her trance and tackles me to the ground screaming thank you thank you thank you. I get back up and walk up to the crowd to give a speech about my plan for surviving.

"Everybody listen up im not going to lie living here will be hard but if we work together we could live in peace till some one rescues us. I'd like to give every body jobs so we can start a basic camp, Mabel you take Grenda, Wendy, Jacob into the woods gather some stuff to make shelters. Dipper you and five others follow them and carry everything back and forth. Pacifica you Candy and I will search through the plane for anything we can use. Soos take three more to scout the woods see if there any food sources like animals or plants we can use. Everybody else sit tight until we get back. Everybody ready ok lets go.

Pacifica's POV

Ace defended me I cant believe it any of my past friends or even boyfriends wouldn't even attempt what he did for me he is quite possibly my best friend ever and maybe more if he feels the same.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Gravity Falls**

_AN: does anybody like this story if you do go subscribe to Aceplaysgames13 on youtube today for more great chapters. P.S he may be mad at me for making him and Pacifica look like a couple._

Ace's POV

Me, Pacifica, and Candy walk over to the plane they cant climb up it so I have to help them up and then climb up my self. "Ace what should we do first?" Candy asks. I grab a clipboard and a pen from the cockpit and give it to Candy. "Here write everything we can use down on this but only when I say we can use it," I say they nod their heads.

We walk to the kitchen first, "Try to find some food or knives we can use we'll worry about utensils later." I say load enough for them to hear me. "Hey Ace is this good enough," Pacifica says. I walk to her and look at cabinets filled with all kinds of food we can use.

At the sight of the food I grab onto Pacifica and hug her tightly enough to stop her breath. "Ace can't breath," she says. I let loose and start checking out if the food will last my group long enough. "Ok Candy right this down four cabinets each with three racks on them holding forty cans of good food equals four hundred and eighty cans of good food we have what twenty two people on our side divide four hundred and eighty by twenty two that equals twenty one point eight one repeating." I say they both stare at me like im a genius. "Ok Ace, did we find any knives or tools yet?" Candy asks. "I found a couple of first aid kits, three axes, a large box of knives, and a stack of at least thirty blankets," I quickly say, "lets grab the axes and give them to Mabel's team and we will get the last five to help us carry a few things out."

We walk back to the beach and Dipper's team is pulling back a few logs and sticks for the camp. "Hey Ace can we borrow the last five Mabels getting a lot of stuff." Dipper said. I nod and say to my team "Well since Dipper is borrowing them we can start working on setting up the camp."

**Time skip three hours. Time is now four o'clock. **

We built at least fifteen huts big enough for three but we thought some might want their own. We also built a wall blocking my side from Gideon's so he couldn't see what we're doing. I sent Dipper and Mabel into the plane to find some paint for our signs on the huts, they came back with four gallon buckets of black paint and a giant brush. "Ace what are we going to do next?" Mabel said. "Well we have to wait for Soos and his team to get back and then I'll give another speech about what I found on the plane then I'll show everybody their new home and that will be it after that we could do whatever we want until curfew." I answered. "Your making a curfew?" She asked. "Yea be at home by twelve and asleep by one," I said. She just nodded her head and smiled before she somehow threw glitter on her sign to her hut. "Where did you get the glitter from?" I asked. "Never underestimate my power over glitter," she said and laughed maniacally.

**Time skip thirty minutes. **

Soos's team finally showed up and I called a town meeting to describe what we did today and what we found on the plane. "Ok people I've called this meeting together to discuss a few things first for all your hard work building this town I shall reward you all. Second Candy, Pacifica, and I found many number of things on the plane like food, weapons, tools, and medical supplies. Now we shall eat well tonight but starting tomorrow we start fixing a ration system, the weapons shall remain with me and few others the others I am talking about meet me after this I'll tell you who you are. Because this is a town I think we should have a name for it we have decided between Gravity Falls or Cullman votes shall be at the end of this meeting. Lastly as you can see we have set up huts to live in these people get one to themselves: Pacifica and Wendy,. Now who votes on Gravity Falls as the town name." Only nine raised their hands. "Ok who votes on Cullman." Thirteen raised their hands. "Ok well welcome to Cullman and you may do whatever you want after this your free to go." I finished with the meeting.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Gravity Falls**

_AN: so Ace is still letting me use him in this story just I have to include something from one of his favorite games in here. Anyway subscribe to Aceplaysgames13 on YouTube for more chapters._

Ace's POV

I started going to the people I trusted to carry a blade for their weapon choice I haven't even looked through the box really so it might just be the same knives over and over. I've chosen Jacob, Pacifica, Wendy, and Soos to carry a blade.

All of us walk to the plane and I help them up again makeing a mental note to build a ladder for the plane. "Ok guys I've chosen you all to carry a knife so chose one carefully." I say opening the knife box. Soos chose a machete, Wendy a tomahawk, Jacob a trench knife, Pacifica a small switch blade. I didnt see anything I liked so I started looking underneath it all careful not to cut myself and I found a box at the bottom. It had a symbol on it that looked familiar but I couldnt remember exactly what it was I opened it and found two wrist blades I put them on it was a perfect fit.

"How do you like my choice Pacifica?" I asked. She just stared at me in shock. "Ace do you know what those are?" She asked. I shook my head and said "No but they look very familiar," I said. "Have you ever heard of Assassin's Creed?" She asked and I nodded. "Those are hidden blades the only real modern pair today." She finished.

When she said that my jaw dropped I love Assassin's Creed and now I'm wielding real hidden blade like Ezio, Conner, Altair, and Edward. This is the best day of my life without being stuck on a island it is awesome.

Pacifica's POV

Ace looks so happy he could cry I have to tell him there are more Assassin's weapons on this plane then those I just can't find them. "Ace what's wrong?" I ask. "This is the best day of my life I've always wanted to wield weapons like this." He answers.

"I hope you like them becuase you can keep them even after we get off this rock," I said as sincerely as I can.

Ace's POV

"Well we should head back." I said walking out of the plane. We walked back to the beach everybody was eating the food Mabel had prepared. I sat down next to Dipper and Mabel with Pacifica following me.

"Ace what are those?" Mabel asked pointing to the hidden blades. "These," I said pulling out the blades, "Are hidden blades and are the best gift I've ever received." "What do you mean gift?" Dipper asked. So I told him everything that happened on the plane.

**Time skip three hours later.**

I just kept thinking what if there is no way off the island, is there any way people will find us. Oh well I guess I should check on everybody. "Ace," someone says. "Who's there?" I ask.

Pacifica then appears from the shadows, "Ace follow me I need to show you something." Pacifica said. "Ok where are we going?" I ask. She leads me to the plane and says "Help me up, I have to tell you something really its bad." I help her up and climb up my self she leads me into a hallway and from there into a hidden room filled with...

_Well thats all for now I'd like to point out that I know this story looks like Jameer's Lost at Sea, but only some ideas were used and I'm sorry if you don't like this story because you think its a copy. I will have original ideas in the story it will probably seem less and less like Jameers story after this chapter. Also sorry its so short today. _


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own gravity falls.**

**A/N I'm super sorry for not posting in a while but freaking Ace drowned both of our phones when he was swimming with his girlfriend and he couldn't give me the money to get a new one luckily I got a tablet just recently for my birthday. That means more stories unfortunately I have no idea what my schedule for story making will be like because of Ace wanting my help on a roleplay thing in the future but oh well. Check out Ace's channel and I might get some free time.**

Ace's POV

Pacifica led me to the back of the plane part of the plane was missing so she asked for my help to swing her down a level. We were in the bottom of the plane and Pacifica kept leading me forward till we got to a small room.

Pacifica turned to look at me, "Ace I don't know how to say this but I think my parents planned for the plane to crash" She said. I stared at her in disbelief thinking what kind of people would do this to their own child and the townsfolk. "Why would they do it?" I asked. "Well my parents believe that it was all my fault about the ghost and me losing the golf match and since Mabel and Dipper were also here they decided it may be a good idea to kill us off." She said.

I just continued to stare at her in disbelief, "well we cant mention this to anyone it may cause a panic." I said. She nodded in agreement and said let's go back. I helped her up a level and pulled my self up, when I got up I was met with a hug and Pacifica saying "thank you Ace for understanding and not freaking out."

I said back "well your my best friend and I know how much of a dumbarse your parents are." She blushed and said back "thank you even more for saving us even if we did crash on this island at least you saved us from dying and I believe that you can protect us." So we walked out of the plane and while we were walking she held onto my arm.

We came to where me and Dipper were sharing a tent and seen that Dipper, Mabel, Candy, Grenda, Wendy, and Soos were just sitting around a fire laughing and smiling. Mabel noticed us come up and yelled out "here come the happy couple." Both Pacifica and I turned a deep shade of red before Pacifica said "were not dating Mabel I just had to tell Ace something important." "Yea that you love him," Mabel said.

I think Pacifica's face turned even darker if it was possible, I grabbed her and and said "you know what we are dating ok." I thought that if I said that it may throw them off the track of the truth. "I knew it. You two can't hide love from me," Mabel said.

Pacifica's POV

Did Ace just say were dating? Does he like me the same way I like him? Its so hard to think while he is holding my hand. Taking this as a good sign I lean on his shoulder and look up at him and I think he is as red as me. "AWWWWW. You two are so cute," Mabel yells. Both of us turn to a darker red, Ace looks at me and smiles before he says "ok guys get some sleep we have a lot of work to do tomorrow."

"Ok Ace," they all said and left to their own tents leaving me and Ace alone. I turn to Ace and ask "why did you say we are dating?" "Well I didn't want them to know the reason we left," He said and I felt my heart drop a bit. "Well that and I actually do like you." He finished and then he kissed me.

I swear when he kissed me my heart stopped, I was at a lost for words, but I knew that this moment was perfect. He leaned back and said I'll walk you to your hut. On the way to the hut I held on to him the whole time. When we got to the hut he kissed me again and said goodnight.

**A/N I'm super sorry for the wait but what can I do when Ace is a idiot. Oh more chapters will come out soon though and it will get more actionish from here.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN GRAVITY FALLS**

Ace's POV

I woke up before dawn which is weird considering that I went to bed right after midnight so I only slept for 5 hours maybe. Either way I walk out side and look around everyone is asleep but me, I remember Soos telling me that their were some deer out in the woods so I take off maybe I can kill it for some breakfast and lunch.

I came up to the deer silently climbing on the trees above it. The deer was a ten point buck it looked like it could feed everyone for breakfast and lunch. I pulled out my hidden blades and jumped on its back stabing it twice and bringing it to the ground. With my strength it wouldn't be hard to drag it back to the camp so I headed off dragging it behind me.

I arrived back at the camp a short few minutes after and after cutting the deer and everything else I started cooking it while it was cooking I grabbed a thick but thin looking branch and started making a fishing pole out of it. I needed a thing of string and a hook so I checked the plane, while I was walking out I noticed five empty ten gallon jugs and a water purifier that can be used in a fire. I took the purifier and a jug back with me.

When I got back the food was nearing completion and Pacifica was sitting at the fire. "Ace what are you carrying?" She asked. "Its a water purifier and a empty ten gallon jug." I said, "There are five jugs in there and I'm gonna fill them with clean water so everyone can drink."

Pacifica nodded her head and said "Ok, but what about the deer?" "I just thought everyone would like a good breakfast and lunch." I said. "So what is everyone doing today?" She asked.

"Well I want us to build a sort of guard area and build better houses," I said, "also I want to expand to the rocks you see over at the end." "Why to the rocks?" She asked. "Well the rocks are standing up vertical on both sides, so I thought that we can use that side to start a farm."

One by one everyone was waking up about 30 minutes everyone one was eating. Dipper walked up and asked "what's the plan for today?" "I will tell everybody in a bit." I said.

"Ok everyone we have a lot of work to do," I say as they look at me, "We will be expanding the town and building stronger houses. Were expanding to the rocks and in that direction we will be building a farm. After were done eating we will divide into teams those who are strong will be with me. Some people like Candy, Dipper and Pacifica will be finding us vegetation and fruits for the farm. Wendy and Jacob you two will be cutting the trees and logs."

One by one we get done eating our food and split into our groups and head off me and my group follow Wendy and Jacob. "Ok so we need thick logs to build the walls and houses." I say as I give Wendy and Jacob an Axe, "Soos and Mabel come with me back to camp so we can start building."

Me, Mabel and Soos started walking back to the camp. 'Its weird nobody has rejected my orders' I thought as we were walking. Once we get there I get to work tearing down the houses we make quick work of it since their basically huts.

The first set of stuff arrives and I start building a house to hold two people we would need 14 houses since there 22 people and I gave Wendy and Pacifica their own one. "Ace so for the new houses are you and Pacifica gonna have on to you're selves?" Mabel said. I dropped what I was carrying when she said that thank god the axe missed my toe.

"W-w-what?" I asked, "Why would you say that?" "Well because you and her are DATING!" She says. "I don't think so Mabel she probably won't agree to this." I say

"You don't know if you don't try. Can I see if she would?" Mabel asked. I thought 'well there is no harm in her asking and besides we will sleep separate.'

"Why not Mabel if you can get her to agree then sure." I say. Mabel looks like she is about to explode with joy. "Really you're sure you want me to do this?" She asks. I nod my head and said "Sure. Now let's get to work."

_**Time skip 8 hours**_

"Well the houses are done and the walls are expanded." I said. "Great now I can ask Pacifica if she wants to stay with you." Mabel said.

"Wait," I said, "Where is Pacifica and Candy and Dipper?"

Pacifica's POV

"Um Candy, Dipper did you two hear that?" I said, "AHHHHHHHHH!"

**A/N: well that was it for this chapter I'm gonna start posting more and subscribe to aceplaysgames13. Even if you don't like him just do it and he will give me more time to post some chapters.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Gravity Falls.**

**Pacifica's POV**

I woke up in a cage having no idea how I got here, until all the memories started flowing back into my brain.

Flashback

Dipper, Candy and I were looking for plants we could use for a farm. Candy and Dipper were arguing that one plant they wanted was poisonous and Candy was arguing that it wasn't, all I was doing was thinking about Ace he really is a amazing guy to save us, stand up for me, and keep us safe.

I then heard a bunch of twigs snapping and I said "Um. Candy, Dipper did you here that. AHHHHHHHH."

back to now

I looked around me and seen a huge wooden cage but instead of the walls having gaps in it, its gaps were four inches apart. Dipper and Candy were tied together in a corner.

My legs weren't bound so I could get up and move around. I tried looking outside of the cage and seen what looked like a small camp but with better buildings and guns everywhere.

A man wearing a cap and a face mask walked out of the base holding a machine gun. Candy started to wake up and Dipper with her.

"Huh?" Candy said, "What happened?"

"I think we were kidnapped." I said.

"WHAT!" Candy started freaking out.

While she was panicking she woke up Dipper. "Ugh, Five more minutes." He said.

"Dipper wake up we have been kidnapped." Candy said while still writhing around.

Dipper's eyes popped open as the shock hit him too. "What?" He said.

"Yes we have been kidnapped, and by the looks of it they seem to be terrorist." Pacifica said.

"I hope Ace comes and saves us." Dipper and Candy said.

'So do I' I thought. I look around for anything to save us when I see one of the terrorist get stabbed out of nowhere. Then the terrorist gets dragged into the building he was in front of.

"Candy, Dipper be quiet I think Ace is here to save us," I whisper.

They look out to where I was staring at and seen Ace coming out of the building his hidden blades drawn and covered in blood. As weird as it is to say it I've never been so happy to see a guy get killed.

Ace's POV

I've killed two men out of sixteen, I dont like the killing but if anyone tries to hurt Pacifica or Dipper or Candy I'll give every ounce of fight in me to drive a knife into their skull.

One of the men started walking towards my direction so I climbed up the boxes next to me and jumped on the roof I carefully and silently creeped my way over to the man. When he was under me I jumped of the roof and implanted one of my hidden blades into his skull.

I dragged his body to the window and threw him in now its three out of sixteen. I run over to the hut next to the cage from where my friends are at. I take a peak inside and see two men, I carefully climb in the window run up to the first slash his throat grab his machete and shove it through the second guys heart. Then I took out the machete and cut off the mans head. Five down sixteen to go.

I run around after that killing each member of the terrorist organization one by one I can see the terror in each ones eyes as I implanted a knife into their body. I've never killed a man in my life and yet here I was murdering sixteen men. The scary part is how easy it was to do it maybe it's because they hurt Pacifica, Candy, and Dipper or maybe it's because deep down I've always been able to harm those who do the wrong things.

With the last of them dead and all their body's in the empty hut, well not so empty anymore, I walk over to the cage with my friends and open it.

"ACE!" They all said in unison running and jumping on top of me causing me to fall with them coming with me.

**AN: So I've got to be honest Steelwing1313 has quit working on fanfics so from now on it is going to be me Aceplaysgames13 writing this chapter he did tell me the direction of the story so I'll try and get a chapter out at least twice a month but I have more on my plate then him he has a job and a gf, I have school a job a gf and YouTube he said all the time in this to go subscribe to me and all but I really don't care honestly because I know I'm not a funny guy. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Gravity Falls.**

Ace's POV

Pulling off the three I get up and say let's grab everything that could be useful and don't go into that building pointing to the one with the dead body's.

Looking around I found several guns and a Compound Bow with a good black quiver holding twenty arrows. I put both on and grab the guns putting them on a crate and continue looking for more things to use.

TIME SKIP 30 MINUTES

Everyone found something useful Dipper ironically found a journal about the island with some interesting creatures drawn on the page. Candy found some old technology from what appeared to be world war two times but it has a radio that Soos could fix. Pacifica found a few plants that Candy and I identified as edible and not drugs, she also found two duffle bags big enough so that I could carry everything.

I took off the bow and the quiver and handed them to Pacifica and said "Help me get these on my back so I can carry everything home."

TIME SKIP 1 HOUR AT HOME. TIME 1 P.M.

"Ace you found them." Mable said as I walked into the gate.

"Ace is that blood?" Soos asked, pointing to the bottom of my pants and my hidden blades all I could do is nod everyone took a step forward instead of a step back as I expected they wanted a explanation for the blood.

So I told everyone everything as I walked everything to the plane. They all were getting more and more intrigued.

"Ace you killed sixteen people like that you made it sound easy." Mable said.

Dropping the stuff at the plane I turned and said "it isn't as easy as I make it sound. The only reason I did it was because they wanted to hurt my friends I just defended and protected them."

"They also had guns dude all you had was the blades on you that's awesome your a hero." Soos said.

"What I did doesn't make me a hero it makes me a vigilante or a monster." I said.

"Ace you saved three of the main people and killed sixteen to protect them that makes you a hero to us and it just means we trust you more as a leader." Mable said in a reassuring voice.

I just nodded my head and said I need a nap after all that and that stuff we brought back was heavy even for me.

"Ahhhhh! Ace now you can ask Pacifica about the shared house." Mable says hyperventilating.

"You ask her Mable I need to get out of these clothes this blood is starting to smell very badly." I say.

"Ace that's the better part when you get home there is a set of leather clothes I found on the plane. Now hurry up and go I'll have Pacifica follow you to your "Love Nest"." Mable said.

I walked to my house and seen what Mable had done since I left the sign showing who lived here had a heart and inside of it said P+A. Walking inside I didn't pay much to everything in there it was heavily decorated with furniture on the table in the corner sat what Mable was talking about and it looked like something out of Assassin's Creed it was black through out and on the tips and inside was a steel gray color.

Amazed at it I took off my blood soaked clothing and put it on and fell asleep on the bed. I awoke a hour later the first thing I seen was Pacifica laying next to me under the covers. I freaked out about her sleeping next to me looking around the room I seen that it was the only bed I got up and put on my blades, bow and quiver.

I walked outside too see Mable yelling to Dipper "MATCH MADE!"

"Mable," I said, "Why the hell did you let her sleep with me?"

"Because you two love each other." She said poking me in the ribTambry

"Well whatever thanks for finding the clothes I need to go hunting for food for us now." I said.

"No you don't." Dipper said, "We caught all the fish we need for dinner and we gave some to Gideons side since he probably doesn't feed them

"Yea dude and Jacob has already gutted them and he is cooking them now." Soos said.

"Well I'll start making the clean water for everyone." I said walking to the purifier and five, five gallon containers.

A FEW HOURS LATER AT 6 O'CLOCK

After everyone had eaten I had walked over to the edge of our border and given Robbie and Tambry water and food they said thanks and that Gideon hasn't fed them once yet and that they didn't have any shelter and they also have been drinking the sea water.

After that I thought I should practice my archery I know its been a year since I last shot a bow but it could help bring in more food.

PACIFICA'S POV

I walked out of the home me and Ace share trying not to blush because we also share the bed. Mabel had already brought me food and asked me a billion questions before she took Ace's blood shoaked clothing and said she was going to wash them or attempt to get some blood out.

Dipper was the first person I seen outside he was about to walk up to the door. "Hey Dipper have you seen Ace?" I asked.

He was reading the journal and really sucked in so I guess he didn't hear me since he didn't look up and he hit my forehead like I was the door I was standing in front of. I hit his shoulder Dipper looked up and I asked the same thing.

"Actually I was about to see if he could help me since some of this journal is in another language." Dipper said.

I had told him "he wasn't here but we could look for him. He was probably near the water." I was right about Ace being near the water he was firing arrows at a target sometimes he'd hit it once with a bullseye other times he hit it twice. Sitting down in the sand watching him he hit it bullseye all three times and he danced like he got a touchdown in football.

"Ace," Dipper said walking up to him with his head still in the journal. "Do you know this language?

"Let me see," Ace said looking over his shoulder. Ace looked at the book for no more than five seconds before saying that the language was Japanese.

"Its Japanese?" Dipper asked Ace just nodded. "Do you know it?" Ace nodded again putting his bow on his back he grabbed the book and a piece of paper fell out Ace picked it up opened it and read the Japanese words.

"It says Rengoku," Ace said. "It means Purgatory the islands name is Purgatory."

He opened the paper further to show a map of the island and the map was quite big. "Dipper may I keep this map in my home? Let's go look at this book there."


End file.
